


Showering

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was heat.</p></blockquote>





	Showering

Angel loves showers.

Wesley hypothesizes it's a subconscious need to wash away his sins.

Gunn assumes that when you get covered with as much demon gunk as Angel does, extra showers aren't a bad idea.

Cordelia sees a flash of wet skin and privately fantasizes.

They would never guess the truth. With the water turned up as hot as it will go, his skin turns pink, borrowed blood forced to the surface of his skin. He knows his skin is no longer cold. For a few precious seconds, he can pretend that this is what it's like to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was heat.


End file.
